nightfall_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightfall Clan
Description: NFC is a futuristic clan composed of highly skilled soldiers, bent on defense. We strive for quality technology, respectful members and supremacy on the battlefield. Nightfall Clan was created early 2010 by a guy called, Soccerpr89. It didn't take long until he gave it to another man called SoccerKing89. The Chancellor spot went back and forth with Soccerpr89 with it all the time. It came to one point where a guy called Darxia which was a Vice Chancellor of the group bought NFC off of him. Soccerpr89 later wanted the group back and never got it back, so he created a rebellion which didn't last that long. With Darxia as the leader he gave away the group to new people and it went on without Soccerpr89 in the lead anymore. Currently the year is 2013 and Nightfall Clan has over 18,000 members, with a well based leader. Leader Our current leader, bob104810 is leading Nightfall Clan to a new era. He earned the group by Fighters1234 back in October where Fighters1234 officialy quit Roblox. Bob is also the head of technology which he even was before his era. He has a lot of responsibility within the group and tries to do it the best way he can. He have currently led the group since October 2012. Ranks 'Warrior' A Warrior is new to the group. The only way to get here is to get demoted or join the group. 'Guard' A more trained member in NFC. They are still considered low ranks. They are often called to defend Fort Virium. 'Knight' The more trained member in the group. They are considered to help out lower ranks of the group. They are also considered as great fighters. 'Crusader' They are to complete the harder tasks within the group. They are expected to have good grammar, as well as know tactics and skills used by the group. 'Paladin' The first middle rank of Nightfall Clan. They are being trained to become high ranks of NFC one day. They are considered as great fighters with good grammar and maturity. 'Dark Paladin' The Dark Paladin is considered to have a fast way of completing tasks. They are also considered to master many trainings with total perfection. 'Master' The highest middle rank. They are known to be helping out high ranks a lot and are at this rank to show that their skill is high enough and worthy to stay. Anyone on this rank are complete Masters and can probably master any training at any time quickly. 'Warlord' The Warlord is the first high ranking member. They are put on a test for being a high rank. They can host trainings to lead new knowledge to members. 'Overseer' The Overseers are watching the group. They are to help out Warlords in hosting trainings if they need help. They also take care of the raidings and trainings hosted. They also promote and demote Low ranks. 'Council' The Council is the highest rank you can earn. The Council are to oversee the group and take care of promotions and demotions of the middle ranks. They also have own head of things such as trainings, defends, external affairs etc. They are also to help out the group in needs. 'High Council' The High Council is chosen by the Chancellor and no one else. They are to keep watch over the group and also exile the members that is not worthy to be in the group. They are very trusted members and a lot of people look up to them. They help out the Chancellor in the needs. The second in command and third in command are often located here. A High Council are often close friend to the Chancellor. 'Chancellor' The leader of the group, bob104810. Divisions Nightfall Clan Military Police Currently led by Spartan139, NFC Warlord. The NFC: MP is for good fighters of NFC. You have to have 5,000 KO's or more and be at least a Knight in NFC. It is focusing in getting better skill and activeness. Currently a bit in-active, perhaps because of NFC. It's based of 6 ranks not counting the Chancellor; Initiate, Corporal, Sergeant, Senior Officer, Marshal and Divison Head. The Division Head and Marshals take care of training for the MP. Since not so much information has come out by Spartan139 what he will do, I can not go any further into writing about it. It've heard rumors that Spartan139 is in-active and they may shutdown the NFC: MP division, once again. Nightfall Clan Elites Currently led by WannaBet, NFC Council. The NFC: Elites is focusing on the Elites of NFC. They have to exceed in both skill in guns and swords. They also have to exceed in activity. It's very hard to be one of the Elites. To get into the Elites is not just by doing an application, you have to participate at a Elite Try-Out which is hosted by a Lieutenant or WannaBet himself. Currently, WannaBet is in-active, in being so, the Stage 3 person, 0di, NFC Overseer, is taking the group for him until he is back. It's based on stages. Stage 1 - 5. Completing Stage 5 have shown you worthy to become a Lieutenant and help out the Elites. Nightfall Clan Directorship Program Currently led by Thelegender, NFC Council. The NFC: DP is for the selected Masters of NFC and Warlords (on their own choice). It's teaching in three fundamentals; leadership, maturity and trainings. The division is based on 4 classes. If you pass to Class 3 you may become a Warlord. If you pass to Class 4, you have completed the three fundamentals and may leave on your own will. Nightfall Clan Honors Division Not a division were stuff happens, just a division for the high ranks. It is made out of Warlords, Overseers, Councils, High Councils and the Chancellor. Also including Honored Members who is for now filled up with retired High Ranks. It was created by the old Chancellor, Fighters1234 back in the beginning of 2012. The division is mostly about talking about classified stuffs which should not be seen by the LR's. Virium Corp Virium Corporation, Virium Corp or VC for short, is a division filled up with Developers, Graphic Designers, Writers, Media and Agents. There is several ways to get in as you can see on the ranks. The Developers are focusing on making places dedicated to NFC. The Graphic Designers are focusing on making art for NFC. The Writers are focusing on writing. The Agents are the great minds and undercover agents of NFC. The Media are focusing on the videos.